Jigglypuff
Quando eu era pequeno, eu realmente adorava Pokémon. Eu gostava de pegar e elevar os monstrinhos adoráveis. Eu tinha uma equipe de tipos, principalmente normais, porque eu não pude resistir a sua fofura. Eu tinha um Pokémon principais que eu amava e adorava, Jigglypuff. Mas como eu cresci mais e mais para o jogo, eu tenho usado muitos tipos diferentes. Voador, elétrico, grama, você escolhe. Um dia, quando eu estava jogando um dos meus jogos Pokémon, eu tive um ataque de saudade súbita. Eu estava me imaginando os bons tempos que tive com meu meu Jigglypuff e eu tivemos juntos. Decidi verificar meu PC e encontrar meu Jigglypuff para ver como ele estava indo. Mandei o meu treinador para o Centro Pokémon mais próximo e me conectei ao PC. Fui para minha box e tudo. Depois de pesquisar e pesquisar, eu finalmente encontrei, sozinho, na parte de trás da PC. Estranho, não me lembro de alguma vez se movendo lá. O papel de parede da caixa de PC era todo escuro. Eu só mudei o fundo pensando que era uma pequena falha, e encolhi os ombros. Eu peguei o meu Jigglypuff e o coloquei na minha Party. Então eu sai do Pokémon Center, e montei em minha bicicleta na grama alta. Eu estava andando pela grama alta, quando ouvi uma música Pokémon selvagem. Eu estava animado para lutar com o meu Jigglypuff novamente. Eu fiquei feliz feliz quando eu lei o texto: "Vai, Jigglypuff!" Mas algo não estava certo quando eu mandei-a para fora. Seu grito parecia grave e deformado, e seu apelido foi mudado para "C *% WHY-". Eu estava muito perturbado quando vi isso. Eu usei um de seus ataques, mas tudo o que disse foi: "C *% WHY-soluçou alto!" Eu não me lembro de que alguma vez ser mostrado esse texto. Bem, as coisas ficaram esquisitas bem aqui. O fundo se transformou em um tom preto-acinzentada, e Sprite do Jigglypuff começou a olhar cada vez mais deprimido. Lembro-me sorrindo para o Sprite volta, então, seus grandes olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso bonito sempre me fez rir. Mas eu estava realmente franzindo a testa quando eu olhei para ela neste momento. Por que ela estava tão deprimida? O que está acontecendo aqui? Bem, eu usei um outro ataque, mas desta vez ele apenas disse: "C% * WHY DO-./543 * 965423:" e então Jigglypuff gritou em voz alta e apenas lentamente desapareceu. Eu não podia acreditar nos meus olhos. No Pokémon apenas gritos ou desaparece assim! Algo definitivamente estava acontecendo entre mim e Jigglypuff. Bem, a tela escureceu, e apareceu em alguns corredor estranho, sem nada, mas a luz fraca das velas alinhadas ao longo das paredes. A música era a música que tocaria dentro do Old Chateu em Diamond, Pearl e Platinum. Minha única opção era ir para o norte, então eu continuei andando até o corredor. Quanto mais eu andava, mais a música iria desaparecer, e cada dois passos que tomei, uma vela se queimou. Este corredor parecia estar se arrastando para sempre. Bem, no momento em que ouvi o barulho que você estava executando em algo, era escuro como breu. Eu não conseguia ver nada. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que eu tinha andado cerca de três horas em que o corredor. Então, um pequeno refletor apareceu, e havia uma cadeira e uma televisão. Até este ponto, eu estava suando como um louco! Eu estava apavorado e queria desligar o meu jogo, mas algo me fez continuar. Tentei voltar, mas um balão de fala apareceu e seria apenas dizer "não" escrito assim. Eu andei até a TV, e apertei, mas nada aconteceu. Então, claramente, a minha única opção era sentar-se na cadeira, então eu andei até ele e pressionei A. A tela desbotada em preto e alto estática apareceu,o som era tão alto que eu deixei cair meu DS, para não mencionar que eu estava usando fones de ouvido! Após cerca de 30 segundos de ensurdecedora estática, cortou para uma tela preta e texto parecia que disse: "Why ..." apareceu em seguida, mais estática. Ele cortou para o preto de novo, e desta vez o texto disse: "I thought you love me (Eu achei que voce me amava)..." em seguida, mais estática. Eu podia ver algo levemente aparecendo na estática. Em seguida, ele cortou para o preto, e desta vez o texto disse: "You forgotted me(Você se esqueceu de mim)... Now it's my turn to forget you...forever,you and me.(agora é a hora que eu te esquecer ... para sempre, você e eu." A sombra na estática desapareceu em uma imagem de Jigglypuff, só que ela era cinza, e seus olhos eram apenas preto com pupilas vermelhas. Ela estava chorando sangue de seu olho direito, e ele estava olhando para mim, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto dele.Um texto apareceu no topo da tela dizendo: "Bye bye". E eu ouvi o grito de Jigglypuff. Então eu tenho essa dor de cabeça enorme, como se algo estivesse fugindo de meu cérebro. Minha pele estava ficando pálida, e depois eu desmaiei. Quando eu acordei, olhei para o meu DS, e eu tinha aparecido de volta na casa de meu treinador, e tudo estava normal. Eu olhei na minha Party, nenhum Jigglypuff. Eu não conseguia lembrar os bons momentos que o Jigglypuff e eu tinhamos naquela época. Então me veio a mente, Jigglypuff tinha apagado minha memória. Agora cada vez que eu me deparo com um Jigglypuff selvagem, quando eu uso a opção "run", ele apenas disse: "Não." Então, quando eu me deparo com um, eu preciso desligar meu DS, por isso não vou sofrer novamente. Category:Games Category:Pokemon